


Loose lips

by swordfish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Church Sex, Gun Violence, M/M, Oral Sex, Sinister Six - Freeform, The superior foes of Spider-man - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По вдохновению от The Superior Foes of Spider-man #09, канон изменен в угоду господу нашему фапу. Буллзай оскорблен до глубины души ложью прячущегося в церкви Бумеранга и намерен научить его хорошим манерам. Иисус не против, он тоже не любит лжецов.<br/>Так что никогда не врите, не прячьтесь в церкви и дружите с Лестером.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Loose lips

– Ты слишком много врешь, Фредди, – издевательски пошипел Буллзай, тряся дулом пистолета перед носом сдающегося Фреда.

– Я осознал свою ошибку и раскаиваюсь! Мне стоит немедленной пойти и прочистить свой рот от скверны при помощи хлорки. Не знаешь, где ближайший хозяйственный? – спохватился в который раз Фред, попытавшись отступить на шаг назад, но Буллзай отрицательно покачал головой, зацыкал зубами, как непослушному ребенку, и махнул пушкой на себя, жестом приказывая сделать шаг вперед.

Фред сглотнул, но послушался. Очевидно, кто тут был хозяином положения и совершенно ни к чему было злить его еще больше. Может, пронесет, если умаслить его.

– Слушай... Серьезно, я думаю, мы можем договориться... – живо соображал Фред, держа руки поднятыми и демонстрируя всю свою покорность и смирение. Как именно договориться, он еще не придумал. Деньги? У самого Фреда была дыра в кармане, а таким наемникам, как Буллзай, платят за один заказ ежегодным доходом всего Уругвая.

– Договориться, значит? – изобразил фальшивую заинтересованность Буллзай. Сложно было сказать, действительно ли он был зол или же просто ловил кайф от доминирования.

– Понимаешь, ты настолько крут… буквально легенда криминального мира, да, черт возьми, я бы своим детям рассказывал о тебе легенды вместо чтения Библии на ночь, если бы у меня были дети! А я настолько ничтожен, что пустая болтовня – мой единственный шанс выезжать перед цыпочками, зарабатывать какой-никакой авторитет в банде...  – пробормотал Фред на одном дыхании, вжимая голову в плечи: одно неосторожное слово и пуля промеж глаз гарантированна.

– Мне нравится, как ты поешь, продолжай, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Буллзай, кивая головой. Фред смог выдохнуть с некоторым облегчением: пока все получалось, главное – не расслабляться. Когда ты суперзлодей, то всю жизнь учишься таланту выживать, как в сраных Голодных играх.

– Я знаю, с моей стороны было глупо поверить в то, что ты ну... – он понизил голос, не зная, как Буллзай может отреагировать, поэтому подбирал слова как можно аккуратнее, – отошел от дел. Видишь, я ничтожество, на таких даже пулю тратить жалко. Поверил, что такой гений может уйти из бизнеса.

– Вижу-вижу – удовлетворенно фыркнул Буллзай и снова махнул в свою сторону пушкой, чтобы Фред подошел еще ближе. Тот недоумевал, но все же сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, потом еще один, так как Буллзаю одного шага оказалось недостаточно. Теперь они были достаточно близко для того, чтобы Буллзай мог слышать сбивчивое нервное дыхание Фреда, которому дуло пистолета практически упиралось в переносицу.

– Эм... – тяжело соображать в таких условиях. – В общем... Я хочу извиниться, мне действительно жаль, что так вышло. И я даже готов распространять листовки, обличающие меня, готов зайти в бар, несмотря на все судебные запреты, и признаться там во всем публично... Пусть меня там обольют пивом и закидают сырными шариками…. Только не убивай меня!

– Ты говорил, что мой член меньше твоего, Фредди, – ликование на лице Буллзая вновь сменилось гримасой раздражения, он качнулся вперед и пистолет уперся Фреду в лоб, оставляя круглый отпечаток на коже.

Фред икнул от неожиданности и, сдержав порыв дернуться назад, замотал головой, лишь слегка отклонившись, будто бы это спасло его от верной смерти.

– Что? Нет, как я мог, я же даже не имел возможности сравнить…

– Тссс... – Буллзай приложил к губам указательный палец свободной руки. – Ты опять врешь.

– Но откуда ты... – все так хорошо шло, а теперь Фред снова не был уверен в каждой следующей секунде, которая могла стать последней.

– На колени, – приказал Буллзай.

– О, черт... Пожалуйста! – Фред в отчаянии зажмурился, когда дуло пистолета снова уперлось ему в лоб и послужило достаточно весомым аргументом для того, чтобы выполнить приказ незамедлительно. Он медленно опустился вниз с такой скорбью на лице, будто бы он находится на плахе. Щелкнет спусковой крючок и все. – Разве моя смерть что-то решит? Вот если я всем расскажу, что…

– Снимай штаны.

– Что?

–  Тебе прочистить уши пулей? – Буллзай склонился над ним и грубо ткнул дулом в ухо так, что Фред чуть не завалился на бок. – Живее!

– Черт, черт... – непослушными пальцами Фред судорожно загремел пряжкой ремня, дернул ширинку и секунду погодя спустил брюки. Подняв взгляд на ожидавшего Буллзая, он по глазам и изогнутой брови понял, что одних брюк недостаточно и послушно спустил трусы.

Буллзай осклабился.

Сколько у него зубов? 56?

– Умница, Фредди, можешь быть хорошим мальчиком, когда хочешь. А теперь продолжай в том же духе и сделай тоже самое с моими. И не тормози, не тормози, мы же оба хотим, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала как можно скорее.

– Я не... – в сомнениях прохрипел Фред.

– Ты что-то сказал? – Буллзай явно не был готов идти на компромиссы и то, что происходило сейчас, очевидно и являлось тем самым «компромиссом», который позволит Фреду пожить еще немного. Возможно.

Фреду пришлось проползти немного вперед на коленях, чтобы дотянуться до плотно обтягивающих черных брюк Буллзая, не то чтобы торопливо расстегнуть его пояс, к которому крепились карманы со всяким барахлом. Он тут же просчитал, что если дело пойдет совсем плохо, то у него будет шанс стащить оттуда оружие. Главное, чтобы там не оказалось какой-нибудь зубочистки или ручки: Буллзай вечно использовал какой-то отстой и считал, что это супер круто.

Однако стоило ему аккуратно сложить пояс рядом с собой – Буллзай пинком отправил последние надежды Фреда лететь через всю церковь по гладкому полу. Они финально звякнули, ударившись об алтарь.

– Что-то не так? – проявил внимательность Буллзай, заметив, как Фред с печалью в глазах проследил полет пояса.

– Нет-нет, все отлично... Все... Ох, – почти ласковое поглаживание холодного дула напомнило ему поторапливаться.

«Ладно», – решил для себя Фред, – «это же, как пластырь оторвать», – и он сдернул с Буллзая брюки, под которыми даже нижнего белья не оказалось. Поганый извращенец.

– Что за... – прошептал Фред, когда увидел перед своим лицом полувозбужденый член Буллзая, и ощутил отчетливый запах горелого.

– Ну и как тебе размер, Фред? Теперь ты все видел?

– Д-да, пожалуй, все... – «и лучше бы скорее развидел обратно». – Потрясающий размер, я в шоке, это намного больше, чем я ожидал увидеть даже в самых смелых мечтах.

– Ну и у кого из нас больше, а? – не унимался Буллзай, кажется, у него были с этим какие-то проблемы и он любил, когда ему повторяли все по несколько раз.

– Мне со своим жалким зрелищем только из базуки стрелять, – постарался польстить Фред.

– Ну не прибедняйся, это лишнее, – видимо, он остался доволен ответом, даже тон слегка смягчился. – Я же всего лишь ратую за справедливость. Подкрепил слова фактами, так сказать.

– Если позволишь, я немедленно возьму свой телефон и запечатлею это для потомков, чтобы все знали…

– Бери в рот, – не дал договорить ему Буллзай.

– Н-но… если не хочешь, никаких телефонов… это была глупая идея, согласен, – с придыханием ответил впавший в панику Фред.

– Бери в рот, я сказал! Или последнее, что почувствует твой язык, будет это, – он ткнул ему в щеку пистолетом. Тот был снят с предохранителя, Фред знал это и хотел играть с судьбой еще меньше, чем отсасывать этому недоумку. Он смотрел на член Буллзая с подступающей к горлу тошнотой – никогда еще чужой член не казался ему таким большим. Никогда. Даже когда смотрел порнуху про чернокожих парней и школьниц.

Фред медленно обхватил его член дрожащими пальцами и облизнул сухие губы, все еще не находя в себе сил исполнить приказ. Для него даже прикоснуться к чужому мужскому паху было целым достижением.

– И понежнее. Почувствую зубы – в гробу будешь лежать без них.

Сухими у Фреда были не только губы, но и вся глотка, но он все равно сглотнул напоследок и медленно, перебарывая себя, обхватил ртом головку члена и провел языком по уздечке. Судя по шумному выдоху и легкой улыбке на губах Буллзая, его пока все устраивало. Фред не мог выносить ни вида лица Буллзая, ни вида его лобка, поэтому закрыл глаза и попробовал взять глубже – полный отстой. Голова кружилась от нервов.

Он чувствовал, как ему на язык сочится смазка, но не мог заставить себя сглотнуть, поэтому отстранился, бесшумно сплюнул в руку и растер ее по все длине члена, начав неторопливо отдрачивать, все так же, не открывая глаз и, более того, отвернувшись в другую сторону.

– Передернуть я себе и сам могу, Фредди, – Буллзай намеренно так часто называл его по имени, будто смакуя этим унижение, которое испытывал Фред. – Соси. Поработай губами и языком так, чтобы я тебя простил, любая шестерка так может. Ха-ха, шестерка! Ты слышал? Отличная шутка!

Урод.

Глубоко вдохнув, Фред снова взял в рот, на этот раз более решительно – это надо было закончить как можно скорее – поводил языком взад-вперед, пососал головку, как Буллзай и просил. Но тому было все равно мало: свободой рукой он сжал волосы Фреда на затылке и грубо толкнулся ему в рот, потом еще раз и еще.

Буллзай дышал через рот, запрокинув голову и прикрыв от удовольствия глаза, безжалостно трахая его в рот, а Фред только и думал о том, как бы не блевануть, когда член в очередной раз упирается в глотку, и как бы не задеть зубами, когда он идет обратно.

Когда Буллзай отпустил его волосы, Фред был готов вздохнуть с облегчением, но тот только убрал руку Фреда от своего члена и переложил его ладонь себе на мошонку, заставляя массировать.

– Как с целкой, Фредди! Давай, я знаю, ты можешь лучше, – «сукин сын», – и  давай, свободной ручкой подрочи себе, не стесняйся, я же не изверг какой.

Фред смотрел на него снизу вверх умоляющим взглядом, боясь выпустить член изо рта, но при этом, даже не дернувшись в нужном направлении второй рукой, которой для сохранения равновесия все это время держался за бедро Буллзая.

– Это не было просьбой, живо!

Фред вытер стекающую по подбородку слюну, перемешанную со смазкой, и взял свой член в руку. Довольно жалкое зрелище. Кто бы вообще мог возбудиться в такой ситуации? Но Буллзая это мало трогало, видимо в своих мечтах он был звездой порно, так что Фреду пришлось смиренно отдрачивать себе в такт возобновившимся толчкам в рот.

Теперь он старался даже без грубой подачи Буллзая – брал достаточно глубоко, с силой водил языком по члену и отстранялся только для того, чтобы облизнуть губы, провести ими по всей длине и снова начать сосать. Он ориентировался по тому, как вздымалась грудь Буллзая, как втягивался его живот и как хрип удовольствия срывался с его губ – значит, все правильно.

С собственным возбуждением все было паршиво, но Фред покорно следовал указаниям, возможно, в этом Буллзай радостно нашел бы еще один повод для насмешки.

– Еще глубже… Фредди… – прохрипел Буллзай, но Фред и так брал настолько глубоко, насколько мог, чтобы не вывернуть наружу все, что съел за последние несколько часов, по правде, он был удивлен, что до сих пор этого не сделал. Буллзай же считал, что у Фреда есть еще нераскрытый потенциал, поэтому больно схватил его за челюсть и жестко толкнулся еще

несколько раз перед тем, как кончил ему в рот.

Фреда все-таки вырвало на чистый пол церкви, и не было похоже, что Буллзай этим оскорбился, однако, чтобы не запачкаться, он грубо отпихнул Фреда от себя так, что тот повалился на пол.

– Похоже, ты узнал сегодня много нового, big bad killer? – елейным голосом поинтересовался Буллзай, подтянув брюки на место и присев на корточки рядом с Фредом. – Надеюсь, твой язычок будет тебе напоминать о новом опыте каждый раз, когда ты попытаешься соврать.

Буллзай мягко провел пистолетом, который так и не выпускал из руки все это время, по его волосам и со всей силы ударил Фреда по затылку так, что тот мгновенно отрубился.

«Чуваки, никогда не шутите про чужие пенисы, серьезно. Плохая идея».

  
  


 

 


End file.
